1. Field of the Invention.
This invention generally relates to recessed lighting fixtures for use in sloped ceilings, and to reflectors for use in such fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Recessed lighting fixtures have become commonplace for use in residential and commercial settings. Such settings typically have horizontal ceilings which allow for conventional installation of typical recessed lighting fixtures. However, certain architectural limitations or designs, including renovation of existing structures, may require that the ceiling be sloped, and manufacturers of recessed lighting fixtures have sought to devise lighting fixtures suitable for such use.
Known designs have typically been based on a standard recessed light fixture frame that is designed to be mounted horizontally, the bottom of the fixture including a hemispherical member which is adjustable or tiltable to the orientation approximate the slope of the ceiling. This type of design is typically used where the fixture is designed to have the lamp mounted vertically within it.
One variation of sloped ceiling recessed fixtures is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,080. Generally, this fixture includes a frame designed to be mounted at approximately the slope of the ceiling and a cylindrical lamp housing which is attached to the frame and mounted vertically with respect to the floor. The cylindrical lamp housing includes a cylindrical reflector surface and has the lamp mounted therein vertically with respect to the floor. The orientation of the lamp may be adjusted within the housing to correct for different ceiling slopes. Yet other designs include a special adapter ring, or trim cut to match the slope of the ceiling.
Unfortunately, none of the above-described fixtures provide the kind of optical performance and cosmetic appearance that is desired for sloped ceilings. For instance, one drawback with such designs is the use of a generally cylindrical lamp housing and/or reflector. The intersection of this cylindrical geometry with the sloped plane of the ceiling effectively creates an elliptical opening in the ceiling (i.e. the ellipse as a conic section). Fabrication of an elliptical opening in a ceiling is not a conventional or easy operation, and poor positioning of the major and minor axes of the ellipse results in an undesirable cosmetic appearance.
Additionally, the movement of the lamp within the fixed cylindrical housing, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,080, significantly alters the optics of the fixture, because the origin of the cone of illumination is moved while the reflector orientation remains fixed. In essence, some of the light from the lamp will be blocked by the housing, thereby creating undesirable shadows and other light beams may be focused at angles tending to cause halos around the reflector opening or at horizontal directions (which causes dispersal of undesired light beams at about eye level of people within rooms with such an arrangement).
Accordingly, there is a need for a recessed lighting fixture for sloped ceilings which provides improved optics and which is easier to install. In particular, it would be beneficial to provide such a fixture where the ceiling opening is circular rather than elliptical. It would also be advantageous to provide a recessed lighting fixture which has a reflector with improved optics designed for sloped ceilings.